children_of_thefandomcom-20200214-history
Mike
“You’re my… daughter. I can’t leave my daughter all alone. I can’t let her die. As your father, I love you, Rebecca.” ''-Mike before dying close to the end of Chapter 6, Rebecca And Mike'' Mike is the night security guard Rebecca meets in Chapter 4, The Game Is On!, and Rebecca's father without knowing it. He often refers to Rebecca as his daughter, even though in reality, he thought she wasn't. Because of this thought, Mike plays around with Rebecca, referring to her as, "Officer Rebecca", and even refers to her teddy bear as "Officer Starlight", because Rebecca wanted to be a police officer when she grew up. Appearance Mike has blond hair and green eyes. He wears a dark blue night watchman outfit, and also wears a black tie. He has a gold badge on the right side of his chest, and his night watchman hat is dark blue with a black brim. Personality Mike is a very kind man, and when it comes to Rebecca, he becomes the best father in the world without even knowing that she really is his daughter. Despite male stereotypes, right before Mike dies in Chapter 6, Rebecca And Mike, he actually cries at the thought of losing Rebecca, even crying even more as they speak to each other using the camera system's built-in microphone. Mike sees himself as a modest man that just wants to have his family back. Trivia -Mike went off for work for four years a week before Rebecca was born, and when he got back, he had no idea where Rebecca and Andrea were. Mike had no way of contacting them on the go, meaning the only way he could hear their voices was by looking through the phone book. -However, when Mike contacted his family, Andrea refused to give Mike their new address because she thought Mike was a random guy who had the wrong number. Despite this, Rebecca was still able to talk to Mike, even doing so past her bedtime because Andrea liked the idea of Rebecca making her first friend. When Andrea realized that that was a stupid idea a year later, Rebecca never heard from Mike again until Chapter 4, The Game Is On! -Neither Mike nor Rebecca know that they're related as father and daughter, or even at all, until Rebecca escapes the building on the final night and Mike goes up to heaven, when Andrea finds Rebecca and tells her. This is because Rebecca and Mike never got to see each other until Chapter 4, The Game Is On!, and since they hadn't spoken to each other in a year, they didn't remember each other's voices. -Just before Mike floats up to heaven in Chapter 8, The Big Finale, he gives Rebecca his night watchman hat as a memory of him. It's Rebecca's prized possession aside from Starlight. -Even though Mike dies in Chapter 6, Rebecca And Mike, he still speaks to Rebecca in her dreams every night and helps her out through life. -Mike's fate was quite gruesome and sad. He was shoved into a spare Golden Freddy suit and slowly suffocated to death as Rebecca watched and listened through the camera system. Timothy and Abigail stood on the other sides of the doors, also listening. Sammy and Tommy watched and listened backstage right in front of the spare suit, while Tiffany was in the same room, crying in the corner. The reason as to why she was crying was not only because she'd grown a bond with Mike, but also because Rebecca talked to Mike one last time using the built-in microphone on the camera system, and the conversation was very emotional. -Just for fun, the creator often refers to Mike as, "Michael "Cherrybomb" Schmidt" instead of, "Mike Cameron Schmidt". This is a reference to the Five Nights at Freddy's comic dubs. In these dubs, Mike really likes a song called "Cherrybomb". Before Children of The Nightshift was even thought of, the creator referred to Mike as, "Mike "Cherrybomb" Schmidt." -Mike's voice actor is the creator's best friend, Okatui. He also plays Timothy and used to play Tommy.